1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrode active materials, electrodes and energy storage devices including the same, and to methods for preparing the electrode active materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries, (e.g., lithium secondary batteries in energy storage devices), are high performance secondary batteries having the highest energy densities available among present commercially secondary batteries, Lithium batteries may be widely applied to a various fields ranging from portable electronic devices to plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Carbonaceous materials may be used as a negative electrode of a lithium secondary battery. Such carbonaceous materials have excellent charge-discharge characteristics, and electrochemical stabilities of the battery are secured in the carbonaceous materials. However, the carbonaceous materials may have low capacities. Due to inherent spherical characteristics of the carbonaceous materials, when the carbonaceous materials are applied to a flexible lithium secondary battery, high levels of stripping are generated during bending of the flexible lithium secondary battery resulting in deterioration of the capacity and lifetime of the battery.